In the practice of nasal reconstructive surgery, it is often necessary to provide support to the septum of the nose. This may be done merely by packing the nose with gauze or inflatable balloons, but these expedients do not ensure that the septum itself will be supported, or will remain straight or symmetrical. Another technique includes cutting pieces of a material such as polyethylene sheet to the shape of the septum on both sides, placing the pieces within the nostrils, and passing transfixion stitches through the septum and the two pieces of material in order to provide an external framework for the septum. This procedure sometimes results in necrosis of the septum or its mucosal lining, or accumulation of blood or mucus under the plastic pieces. It also frequently occurs that removal of the stitches and the plastic pieces causes disruption of recently-repaired tissues, and can be made difficult by crusting or adhesion.